Last thoughts
by CosenAngel
Summary: Close to death and all alone. This is Sakuras last thoughts before darkness swallows her. -Sakura centric-


**A/N: all Characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.  
I'm sorry for all grammar / spelling mistakes!**

**Last Thoughts**

Sakura was lying in the big muddy field that once was a beautiful and hidden place in the deep forests. The once green field was now a grey war zone, filled with blood, pained screams, corpses and shattered weapons. Sakura was one of the last warriors from Konoha in the fourth ninja world war, and now she was close to death. She was also the last Konoha medic alive. All Konoha ninjas and their allies would fall no matter how much they fought. The war had lasted almost one and a half year now and she was the last member of the legendary team seven and Konoha twelve.

She closed her eyes in pain. She knew it would only be another half hour before she died, and that was if she was lucky. As soon as her eyes had shut out all of the dim light her past started flashing.

The first thing she saw was when Kakashi passed her, Naruto and Sasuke and they became team seven. This was when the legend started. First the chock, then the happiness; she was on the same team as her big time crush Uchiha Sasuke. And of course, she felt proud; she was the first ninja in her family and it felt great.

Then she remembered the fight with Zabuza, and how close it was that Sasuke died, and both Kakashi and Naruto were hurt. While they fought she did nothing, she still hates her self for being so weak even though she was only 12.

Next she remembered the chunin exams, how they first fought Orochimaru and how he gave Sasuke the cursed mark. And then how she tried to protect both Sasuke and Naruto when they were out cold. In the fight with the Oto nins she had to cut her hair, not that she regrets doing it because she actually liked her hair short.

Then it was the fight with Ino that was a tie.

Then she remembered the most painful night in her nineteen year long life. The night when Sasuke left and crushed her heart. She would have followed him to the gates of hell, but all he said was _'arigatoo' _and knocked her out. He left her and Naruto only to find power to kill his own brother. He could have found it in Konoha but he decided to crush her and go to Orochimaru. It was betrayal. Still she and Naruto did everything to get him back.

Then Naruto left to train with Jiraya, Kakashi always went on missions and she was left behind. That's when she started her training with Tsunade._ 'History repeats it self'_as they all say. Soon she became a chunin as well as a medic in training.

Naruto returned two years later. They were fourteen and both had become stronger. Soon team Kakashi was created. It was her, Naruto, Kakashi and two new members; Yamato and Sai. Sai was the substitute for Sasuke. Neither she nor Naruto liked the idea of a substitute.

It took team Kakashi two years to find Sasuke. When they did both Sakura and Naruto hade became jounins. It only took a few seconds until Sasuke and Naruto was in a fight. And when that happened, chaos began. Sasukes new team attacked.

When the fight finally was over Sakura realised it was too late to save them. Her best friend and her first real love had died, in a fight with each other. They had been like brothers; they had an unbreakable bond between them. She promised to never cry again after loosing them.

Team Kakashi felled at that time and Sakura went into a 'training depression'. She trained everyday, in every weather and always more than 6 hours in a row. People said she was 'lost'.

It only took her two months before she applied to ANBU. One week after the exams she was accepted to one of the top squads. A few months later she had earned her self a reputation _'she's the last part of the team seven. I've heard she's colder than ice and she kills with no hesitation. Rumour says you can see her in front of the memorial stone almost every night.'_

She was eighteen when the fourth ninja world war started.

It took Mist, Oto, Grass and Stone about nine months before they had finished of half of the Suna and Konoha warriors. Sakura had lost many of her friends; Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Temari and almost all of the others. The last one standing except her was the kazekage Gaara. They had fought together for months until _'it' _kicked in. She didn't get it but he did. It was a poison that had been in his body for weeks with out giving any symptoms. It took two days for him to die. Sakura was there next to him all the time, not even leaving to eat. When he died she was all alone. And no matter how much she tried to fight it, the demons bit her. Her brain told her it was her fault all of her friends had died and soon she just fought anyone who attacked, not caring about wining anymore. She wanted revenge.

She survived the following nine months as an empty shell fighting for a fallen village.

Then the day came. She walked out in the bloody field and looked around. The smell, the sight and the cries were almost too much to bear. But she did it. Not even the sight of dead children made her cry, she kept the promise. She walked closer to the middle of the war zone. She pulled out her katanas, she knew her enemies were watching her every step.

When they attacked she was ready. She fought bravely but then it came. Right trough her stomach. A big, now bloody, katana. She fell down on her knees and the enemies left.

Now she was laying there. Feeling colder and colder. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to die.

Maybe she would meet her team again. But no matter if she did or not, team seven would never die.

She smiled.

Sakura opened her eyes; she saw two persons standing over her, her smile grew. One of them was blond and the other had black hair.

Then darkness swallowed her.

**A/N: 1003 words, just a few rows shorter than 2 pages. I'm sorry for all grammar / spelling mistakes! Anyway, I'm really pleased with this. I made my self cry. I absolute love the ending, you don't know if she died or not. It was really hard to write a 2 pages short story with no dialogue, but I'm really pleased with the outcome of it (my teacher gave me that as an assignment). I hope you enjoyed reading the story; if you have any questions, just ask! **

**Suzzii**


End file.
